Almost 180 Degrees
by aesylthryth
Summary: If only she loved him back, she could've been the reason for his life to turn a hundred and eighty degrees. Igarashi/Ayuzawa, threeshot, kind-of-canon.
1. Sixty Degrees

**.**

**Almost 180 Degrees**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama __© Hiro Fujiwara_

**Warnings: ToraMisa (is this even supposed to be a warning?), smut, profanities, smut, OOCness, smut, drama, more smut.**

_sixty degrees_

They were twenty-two when their lips met for the first time.

Wet, hot tongues fought for dominance, all the while their warm lips rubbed against each other more.

Hands reached places, soft met hard, smooth met rough.

Moans emitted from her throat as his tongue ravished each inch of her mouth.

He savored the taste of it all while her hands caressed each inch of his chest.

It didn't matter why they were in his dark office, on his desk.

It didn't matter why they were kissing each other passionately.

It didn't matter that they both had different lovers.

It didn't matter how much they hated each other not so long ago.

All that mattered was . . . nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. one year later ._

This was bliss.

She felt hopelessly in ecstasy.

Even though it was a sin.

Just to be with him.

Tonight.

In his room.

On his bed.

Touching.

Moaning.

Licking.

Nipping.

Sucking.

Biting.

Groaning.

Fucking until hell froze over.

And it all felt right, even though in all means it was entirely wrong.

It wasn't him.

But she felt relieved.

Protected.

Safe.

Warm.

His touches weren't soft and gentle, caring and tender.

They were harsh.

But it all felt good.

And although it was both selfish and crazy at the same time, she just wished it was him.

"Takumi . . ."

**.**


	2. One Hundred and Twenty Degrees

**Almost 180 Degrees**

by crystalline'maia

Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara

**Warnings: ToraMisa, smut, insane swearing, amongst other stuff.**

_one hundred and twenty degrees  
><em>

"Ayuzawa . . . break up with him."

"Igarashi, stop it already. There's never going to be any _us_."

"Then why did you kiss me back that night at my office? A year later, we had sex and I think you loved how I fucked you."

"Look, all of it was a mistake. I never –"

"You're a horrible liar. I think he already told you that."

"I was troubled! His family was pulling him back to England and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"So you went to me, and simply imagined I was him. Don't think I didn't hear you muttering his name."

"I'm so sorry."

"You're a filthy whore."

"Says he who's been with filthier whores than me since who-knows-when."

"Shut your mouth."

"Now you're denying it?"

"I'm not. But I want to change."

"Change what? Your addiction to screwing every woman you see? Trust me, you can't do anything about it."

"The same way you couldn't do anything about him going back to England?"

"Yes . . ."

"You've lost your optimism. I hate it."

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic. I – I couldn't do anything!"

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have done something."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"I'd rather put it helping you regret and do the right thing next time."

"_Help?_ From the likes of you? I never thought this day would come."

"People change."

"But there's still a hint of what they were before."

"So there's still a pervert peeking out from me? Tsk, and I thought I looked like a complete gentleman now."

"You are."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting that answer, you know."

"Your shell looks like a fucking complete gentleman."

"You're very witty now, I must say. I suppose I'm a fucking complete pervert inside?"

"Exactly, and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"You never know."

"I always know."

"Hmf, could've fooled me. You never expected that side of me when we first met, am I right?"

". . ."

"I thought so. So tell me, is your shell a fucking strong-willed woman?"

"You could say that."

"You agree? You never cease to amaze me with your bluntness today."

"And I'm a fucking spineless girl inside."

"We're both liars."

"But you don't happen to be horrible at it. You fooled me, and you're the only one who did."

"I'm flattered. Want me to flatter you too?"

"I _don't _get flattered, for your information."

"Oh, but a person once said that a woman who doesn't get flattered is like a piano that doesn't play. And with what I'm about to say, I think you will be."

"What are you implying?"

"Marry me, Ayuzawa."

". . ."

". . ."

"You already know I love Takumi."

"And you flattered me yet again."

"What? I think you heard me wrong."

"I heard you right, but one thing – you _didn't _say that you hate me."

"It . . . faded away after a while."

"Huh. After that night, I daresay?"

"Kind of."

"And about that . . . thank you."

"Y-you're thanking me for a one-night stand?"

"I admit it was great. Now I'm all jealous of him."

"Honestly, what's so unique about me that I attract men like you?"

"You mean filthy rich perverts? Except that I don't happen to be illegitimate, of course."

"Whatever you call your kind."

"Well, you happen to be one of a kind, but mostly it's because you don't throw yourself at our feet because of our looks or money. I mean, look at you, you desperately need the wealth. I get turned on by the fact that you respect yourself and your dignity."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Heh, flattered?"

"N-no way!"

"Really now, don't deny it. I'm disappointed that you get flattered by a compliment, and not a marriage proposal. You're one heck of a puzzle, Ayuzawa."

"But why say that to me now? You're taking the chance of his absence?"

"Partly, yes, but you should've just said yes to me six years ago. Did you really think I was joking?"

"W-well, yeah, but we were too young by then, and with that sickening thing that you did to me, it just ruined all of your chances."

"Oh, that time when we were on a comfortable position on my coffee table? Damn, I shouldn't have done that then."

"I just thought about it; I don't think I deserve your compliment earlier."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"About the thing that I respect yourself and my dignity, I – how can you say that when I just threw myself on you last year? Asking for sex when I had a troubled boyfriend . . . I'm – I'm ashamed of myself."

"You should be . . . So how is he now in England?"

"I don't know... We lost communication five months ago. I don't doubt if his family has anything to do about it."

"So what will you do now?"

"I have no idea . . ."

"I'll help you."

"W-what?"

"You heard it. I'll help you find him, and ignoring how cheesy this'll sound, get him back to you."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Sorry, but yes."

"So you don't want my offer. Fine, suit yourself. Let's see if he comes back willingly to your arms before you rot in your grave."

"I didn't say I didn't want your offer!"

"Then do we have a deal?"

"I don't think so. If it's you, there surely must be something hidden inside your sleeve in this whole mess."

"You were expecting that I have a hidden motive in store for you? No, no, there's none. This is something I'd do for a change."

"Is this a thank you for the sex?"

"Somehow, but no, this is help in its purest, non-expectant form."

"You've changed."

"I'll accept that as a compliment. So is it a yes or a no?"

"No tricks? Promise?"

"You're too old to be lied at, and honestly, I don't think I'm such a good liar. Everyone fools and gets fooled once in a while. Have you heard of the saying 'promises are meant to be broken?'"

"Are you saying that this is going to be one of those promises?"

"No, and I'm actually saying that this is one of the few that's going to break that saying. And yes, Ayuzawa, I promise."

"You abducted the real Igarashi, didn't you?"

"Pfft, you can say it that way, but personally I think the new Igarashi has taken the place of the real one."

"All right . . . just _one _more question from me."

"Ugh, you make me feel like I'm in a press conference or something. They always make me feel like throwing my shoe at them. Anyway, go on."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

". . . Frankly? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if this just turns out as an unfortunate unrequited love, so be it."

"I never thought you'd be able to love anyone like this."

"You thought I was going to be a heartless fucker for the rest of my miserable bachelor life?"

"That's just exaggerating it, but yes, and I never thought that it would be me, of all people. You should've fallen in love with some really nice and pretty girl who'd make a good wife."

"Well, you _are _a really nice and pretty girl who'd make a good wife."

"You call me that? That's my polar opposite!"

"I just wish you'd get flattered for once."

"Tough luck for you."

"Here."

"What's this?"

"My business card. Call me if you want to discuss the details."

"Igarashi?"

"Hm?"

"When Takumi and I get married, be our best man."

"I'm afraid I'd have to turn down your offer. Usui would probably wring my neck before the invitation gets to me."

"I'll tell him about your help, but I guess . . . excluding the naughty part."

"Stop the niceties, Ayuzawa, because you're not being nice at all. I'd probably break my own heart when I see you going down the aisle in your wedding dress, about to get married to some other guy."

"Fine! I wasn't forcing you anyway."

"But if Ayuzawa wants me to, I'd break my own heart for her. Pound it into pieces, if you'd want. I'd probably burn it all then throw its ashes to the Pacific Ocean. Perhaps you'd be happy that by then I'd really be a heartless fucker."

". . ."

"I guess now you're flattered?"

"Whatever, but thank you very much anyway. And if you screw up, I swear I'd cut off your pride and joy and pound it into pieces and burn it all then throw its ashes to the Pacific Ocean."

"You're scaring me, Ayuzawa, for real."

"Serves you right."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

**.**


	3. One Hundred and Seventy Nine Degrees

**Almost 180 Degrees**

by crystalline'maia

Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara

_one hundred and seventy-nine degrees  
><em>

"You're welcome," Igarashi Tora said stiffly.

Usui Takumi forced to tug the ends of his lips up, just to make an impression that he was _slightly _grateful.

"And don't expect me to go through all that trouble again," Tora said, putting his wine glass down the glossy mahogany table. "_Honestly_, two whole months of wandering around England to track you, three months of trying to get you two meet personally at last, and six months of grueling court clashes just to get you off the clutches of your grandfather. It was _horrible_. Not to mention you needed a whole month just to make it up with each other."

Takumi tightened his lips into a thin line, staring sternly at the suit-clad man ranting in front of him. True, he appreciated the whole issue of the infamous womanizer helping him reunite with Misaki, but a part of him inclined to believe that he _must _want something from all of this, and knowing Tora, that something must be far away from anything good.

Takumi took a quick glance at Misaki, who sat beside him, enthusiastically swallowing everything on her dinner plate. He frowned; she looked like she had no idea that tension was forming between the two blond men on the same table as her.

Misaki and he invited Tora for dinner to discuss the whole matter of his help. It had just been barely a month since Takumi got back to Japan, and now here he was, scowling at a teenage-hood enemy before an exquisite candle-lit table, chatting about the events of the recent tiresome months.

"You don't even _look _like you're grateful for all of my help at all," Tora stated, annoyance flickering on his face.

"We're really grateful, Tora," Misaki said, gulping down a nice glass of champagne.

Takumi's brows furrowed more. He still wasn't used to Misaki calling the womanizer with his first name. Besides, when did this entire affectionate first-name calling started? Surely something must have happened between them, romantically speaking. And though he didn't want to get a brainwave of that disgusting thought again, something _really _must have happened between them, sexually speaking.

He pushed the thought away with a gulp of water, then looked back at Tora.

"All right," Takumi started firmly, garnering their attention. "Is there anything you want in exchange of all the help you've given us?"

Tora let out an amused face, almost suppressing a grin. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Idea on what?" he asked.

"I already told Misaki that I don't want anything from this, but if you don't like having to owe people, fine, send me a little present," Tora explained. "And mind you, I won't appreciate time bombs."

"Really?" Takumi pressed on. "No catch? Tricks? Anything that you usually do at all?"

Tora released a frustrated sigh, putting his palm over his face. "Am I _that _untrustworthy to people? For the last time, Usui, I _don't want anything_, and if you question about this some more, I'm going to take back my words of _selfless help_. All of this pestering is getting on my nerves."

"All right," Takumi said dismissively. "I won't ask any further."

"Truce?" Tora suddenly asked.

Takumi's brows rose in question, wondering if his hearing was all right. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted a truce. You probably didn't believe what you just heard, did you?"

Takumi turned his head to his right, quietly examining Misaki's face for her say on this, only to find out that she was busy scooping up a third glass of sundae.

"Misaki," he said, and she promptly looked at him.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

'_So she was busy eating'_, Takumi thought exasperatedly. "About our truce."

"Oh," she uttered, her mouth forming an 'o.' "I think you two should really agree on one. I mean, look at you, you still hate each other, and it has been more than seven years since high school. I think it's best if you let go of the teenage grudge, and who knows, maybe your companies can mutually benefit from each other."

Takumi then looked back at Tora, who was silently expecting his answer with a raised keen brow.

"All right, truce."

The two blond businessmen clasped hands, and then went on to continue their dinner in peace. Takumi started finishing his meal quietly, occasionally glancing at Misaki.

"What's wrong?" she asked, once she noticed his glances. "Is there anything on my face?"

"That's your . . . fourth plate of waffles, right?"

Misaki's face quickly flustered, but it appeared unnoticeable with the restaurant's dim lighting. "Y-yeah," she stammered, immediately ceasing to take another waffle from the white porcelain plate.

Takumi started to absorb and realize it all. The sudden mood swings, the cravings, the unusual nauseas she had in the mornings, it all made sense to him. Slowly, a teasing smirk appeared on his lips. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Misa-chan?"

"Well, um, I just got my results earlier this morning, and I, uh . . . I'm about two months pregnant."

A nice, warm feeling flooded over Takumi. He felt hopelessly excited and panicky at the same time. His smirk brightened into a huge, happy smile as he put his arms around Misaki.

At the other side of the table, Tora watched the scene with a shadow of a sincere smile on his lips. He couldn't help but feel happy for the both them, but it simultaneously made his heart sting a little. There wasn't going to be a chance for him from this point onwards, and all he can do now is to either look for another, or end up single for the rest of his life. But he also had a third choice, if he was willingly going to do it – become a heartless fucker once again and break women's hearts for his satisfaction.

If only she loved him back, she could've been the reason for his life to turn a hundred and eighty degrees.

And she _almost _changed him for the better.

_True love in reality isn't always a fairy tale. Sometimes you have to deal with the devil to get your happy ending._

_**end**_


End file.
